


窃香

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 32





	窃香

“哟嗬，艺心妹妹，河边洗澡去啊？”

“艺心妹妹还真爱干净，三天两头洗澡呢，闻起来定都是香喷喷的吧？”

“一个人洗有啥意思？不如哥哥和你一起洗，也好互相搓搓背不是？”

听着男人们轻佻的言语，张艺心不住将头低了又低，白皙的脸上是又羞又恼的表情，但她从脸颊一直烧红到耳尖的样子似乎更能激起男人们的兽欲，他们的目光猥琐又贪婪地黏着在她的身上，似乎长了手，想将她的一袭薄衫给撕的碎碎的，狠狠地在傲挺的胸脯上抓一把不可。

张艺心脸红的都要滴出血来，索性端着盆子小跑起来，心想赶紧跑到小树林里就能躲避掉这群男人戏谑的目光，盆儿里的香皂沿着底面滑来滑去，哐啷作响。

骄莲村是个藏在山窝窝里的小村，什么都不出，就出莲花，还只有夏季才能开放，村里有些野心的劳力都出去打工了，男人们在外面挣了点小钱，很多便也忘了在这里的根，抛妻弃子，久而久之，骄莲村除了出莲花之外，还盛产寡妇。

张艺心是骄莲村寡妇群体里年龄最小，也是出落的最漂亮的一个，她守寡的经历甚至可以说有些冤——她家从来就不怎么富裕，亲妈在她小时候就跟着外面的男人跑了，本来如果她爸能好好种地，家里两个人也不至于连米有时都要找邻居借，但奈何沉迷于赌博，三天两头拿着以前她妈的嫁妆出去当，当到最后，竟然将张艺心给赔了出去。

张艺心虽然家里穷，但长相却是骄莲村里一等一的好，吹弹可破的皮肤，再穷酸的衣服都遮不住的曼妙身材，走起路来圆润的小屁股一扭一扭的，身上还带着隐约的馥郁，那时候才不过十八岁，就已经能将人的魂儿给勾了去，无奈摊上了个不争气的爸，赶鸭子上架似的嫁给了他的债主。

张艺心性格有些懦弱，在伤伤心心地哭了一天后，最终还是抹干眼泪儿老老实实地嫁人，本想就此认命从此以后尽全力当个好媳妇，也算是帮自己爸积德，可哪能想到新婚之夜，甚至都还没有吹灯，就听到吃席的人说她丈夫和别人喝酒喝多了，一口气没上来，酒精中毒死了，她便就这么不明不白地守了寡，一守就是两年。

倒不是张艺心没有吸引力，相反地，村里哪个男人走她面前过不想把眼睛贴上去多看几眼，而是念及她毕竟是个寡妇，虽然还没来得及洞房，但也是许给了别人的，但又不能便宜了她，所以不正经的男人总隔三差五就来调戏张艺心，虽然不能明面上吃下去，但起码也要看到她面红耳赤，满脸羞赧才算好。

张艺心端着她的盆儿一口气跑到了河边，摸着胸口心有余悸，抚着抚着眼泪儿又蓄满了眼眶，一边心里臭骂那群不知廉耻的男人，一边感叹自己命运怎么这么苦——不明不白地就被嫁了出去，更不明不白的是，就这么守了寡。

她背对着茂盛的树林，葱白的玉指一粒一粒从上到下解开自己的衬衣，里面只有一件浅薄的棉质汗衫，初夏的天说不上炎热但也有些闷，她刚才跑得急，身上蒙了一层密密的汗，被汗衫一吸收，便紧紧地贴在身体曲线上。

不过衣服脏了也没有关系，张艺心本就打算穿着这身汗衫泡在水里的，她带了一件干净的汗衫，为的便是洗了好替换。

连日在地里的劳作让张艺心不甚疲乏，她脱了鞋和外裤趟进了浅水里，装着香皂的澡盆漂在身旁，她先侧过头来清洗乌黑的长发，微风吹过，沾了水的身体有些发凉，岸边的莲花还是个顶端粉红的花苞，就和张艺心一样，这是她一天中最为放松的时刻。

好景不长，她正闭目享受的时候，忽地听到树林里有窸窸窣窣的声音，这让她下意识地紧张起来，怕是哪个色胆包天的男人竟然来偷看她洗澡，当即便搜索四周，想要捡个石头树枝，只要对方敢冒头，她便扔他脸上。

“是谁？有本事就出来，看我不砸得你脑袋开花！”

张艺心终于摸索到一块石头，惊弓之鸟似的举起来，蓄势待发，蓦地从树林里还真的蹿出个身影来，像是被谁推了一把还跌了个踉跄，投降似的举着双手，满脸通红。

“——原来是小勋啊”

张艺心这才勉强镇定一些，扔掉手里的石头，将身体浸泡在河水里。

“你、你在干啥？”

吴世勋就跟做错了事的小孩子似的，知道自己干了不该干的事情，眼神飘忽，哆哆嗦嗦地从口袋里拿出一个花瓣形状的发卡，隔着池水想要递给张艺心——后者这才发现原来自己刚才跑得急，不知道什么时候将发卡遗落在了路上，恰好又被吴世勋捡到了，给她送过来。

为什么她对吴世勋的戒备心不高呢？因为吴世勋和村里那些对她起色欲歹念的男人不同，他是个傻子。

吴世勋是村里最有钱那户的小儿子，五岁那年夏天贪玩淋了雨，回来当天便发了高烧，当时也没引起重视没及时就医，耽误了些时间，便不幸地被烧成了傻子，从此智力水平只有四五岁孩童左右，直到成年都没有恢复，恐怕一辈子也就这样了，村里人都觉得可惜。

不过好在吴世勋面目生的俊朗，四肢匀称纤长，要不是因为是个傻子，指不定有多少姑娘想嫁给他呢。

他虽然是个傻子，但为人热情，用乡里乡亲的话来说就是——一身傻力气，检点的人遇到了小寡妇张艺心都绕着走，吴世勋却不在乎，经常帮张艺心干些地里的重活，挑水耕地浇田什么的，而所需的报酬也很简单——张艺心亲自做的甜豆花，每次为了感谢吴世勋，张艺心都会做上很大一碗，给他加好几勺白糖，笑着看对方呼噜呼噜一碗吃下去望着她傻笑，甜甜地叫她大姐姐，也只有这个时刻张艺心才觉得自己也是被别人当作正常人喜爱着的。

她将吴世勋当作唯一的朋友，自然对他毫无戒备之心。

可是吴世勋呢，傻是傻，但对于男人那方面的需求可是一清二楚——他和张艺心相识纯属偶然，小时候那年自己跑去树林里野被划破了手，疼得蹲在地上哭，是张艺心发现了他，牵着他去清洗，还找来干净的布为他包扎，吴世勋至今都还记得姐姐手上香软的味道，后来发育的时候有好几次，他都梦到了和张艺心交欢的场景，醒来裤子又腥又湿，但梦里的景象怎么都挥之不去，并且随着年龄的增长，梦延续的时长也在逐年增加。

后来听说她过门了，后来又听说她不明不白就守了寡，吴世勋不知道“守寡”究竟是什么意思，他只知道姐姐比甜豆花还香。

想捧着姐姐的胸脯吸，想把自己的大鸡巴插到她小穴里让她夹的紧紧的，操到她求饶。

张艺心转过身去，礼貌地让吴世勋将发卡放在草地上，打发他先走，她的汗衫被河水浸湿，此刻已经完全透明，紧紧地贴在身上，里面还有一件纯白的胸衣，也浸着水，贴在她饱满的胸脯上，肩上和后背的细线看的吴世勋咽了口唾沫，脑子发热，扔下发卡就哗啦哗啦往水里趟，张艺心还没弄明白这阵响声是怎么回事，便被男人结实的手臂拦腰抱住，挣扎间软臀抵上一个坚硬的家伙，她便知道坏了事儿。

吴世勋从后往前禁锢着张艺心，下巴放在后者瑟缩起来的肩膀上，贪婪地嗅着颈部的香气，手臂箍着柔软的身躯，大手向上托起张艺心胸前两团乳肉揉捏，没轻没重的，让张艺心觉得浑身又酥又麻。

她侧过头去恼怒地皱着眉低声责备吴世勋。

“小勋！你干什么！快、快放开我！”

她知道自己一个小寡妇，本就是受村里人歧视的角色，若是让别人发现了她还和吴世勋搞在了一起，还不得被游行示众，骂她是个不检点破落儿户，所以她根本不敢大声地叫嚷出来，可是又挣扎不开吴世勋的侵犯，耳边还都是他充满了荷尔蒙的低喘，热烘烘的。

“姐姐、报…报答”

“你放开我，我等下回去给你做甜豆花报答你，好不好？”

张艺心像条泥鳅似的在吴世勋怀里扭动，本无意撩拨，却将两人之间的情欲晕染地更浓烈，吴世勋怀里发烫，热得她都快融化了，他不依不饶地揉捏抚摸张艺心的全身，甚至还伸进衣服里抓捏蒙了水滑溜溜的乳肉，还未洞房就早早守了寡的张艺心哪里经得起这样的挑逗，两三下就软了下来，连咒骂吴世勋也变得有气无力。

吴世勋控制不住地喘着粗气儿将自己的性器放了出来，隔着张艺心被打湿到透明的内裤，沿着她的尾椎骨磨蹭了两下，隔着布料都能感觉到她臀缝的细腻，一手还恋恋不舍捏着胸脯，另一只手便向下摸到了娇嫩的花蕊，性器插到她的大腿内侧之间磨蹭起来，后入般的撞地臀肉颤动。

张艺心脸颊烧红，咬着下唇不让自己浪叫出来，男人滚烫的性器隔着内裤摩挲她的穴口，自己都能感觉到下面湿漉漉的，吴世勋的手指还在她的阴蒂之间打转，软软地按压下去，快感让她全身都软了下来，空虚感一阵阵袭来，双腿夹着他的鸡巴，紧了又紧。

他们没有章法地互相磨蹭了数分钟，吴世勋便抖着射了出来，黏腻腥臭的精液射进了清澈的河水里，退出来的时候有一些残留在张艺心发红的腿间，她的双腿发着抖，胸前的衣服被揉的皱巴巴的，就像还没有盛开的花瓣儿似的，湿润的头发一缕一缕贴在脖颈上，喘着粗气儿只求没有人看到他们刚才的苟且。

就连张艺心自己都不知道，到底她是怎么跌跌撞撞浑浑噩噩回到家里的，吴世勋残留在她腿间的精液似乎怎么洗都洗不掉，浑身皮肤都觉得炽热黏腻，隐约中还散发出吴世勋身上的味道，她的心跳一直都很快，根本无法忘掉在水中的景象——吴世勋有力的双手，急促的呼吸，以及莽撞的侵犯都让她心底有种隐约的快感，对于一个从未经历过人世，尚未被开苞年纪轻轻便就守了寡的女人来说，这种男女欢爱的感觉是陌生又愉悦的。

张艺心躺在床上忍不住闭上眼睛去想吴世勋的脸，想他大汗淋漓伏在自己身上操她的样子，粗壮的鸡巴在她的小穴里进进出出，一边骂她不守妇道乱是个勾引人的狐狸精，一边巴掌狠狠拍在她雪白的臀肉上，偶尔掐一把她的细腰，低声勒令她赶紧配合地扭起来。

她的呼吸因为脑中的遐想而逐渐急促了起来，细腻的胸肉上下起伏着，自己小手包不完的胸脯，吴世勋却可以一手握住，她不知不觉的学着对方今天的样子揽住自己的一边乳肉揉捏，另一只手便从而放在了打开的双腿之间，隔着布料按摩自己的阴蒂，她发现有一处按起来特别爽，索性就一直点按打转，嘴里喃喃地叫着小勋、小勋，直到自己高潮到浑身都在打颤，情欲逐渐褪下去为止。

羞耻感又让张艺心不住嘤嘤地啜泣起来，她何尝不想尝一尝男欢女爱的味道，做一个完整的女人，但这世界上谁又还能像吴世勋一样把她当成一个冰清玉洁的姑娘来玷污呢，张艺心夹紧了自己的双腿，在心中默默期盼着吴世勋有朝一日能真的将她按在床上，不带任何怜悯的让她欲仙欲死一回。

而吴世勋好像知道自己做了什么错事，一连几天都没有出现在张艺心的眼前，更没有像往常一样热情地帮她跳水和耕地，张艺心心中多多少少也有些郁结，害怕世界上唯一一个对她好的人就这么不要她了。

一日她在井边打水，村里的流氓又找上了门，见她穿着清凉，弯着腰撅着屁股想要提起水桶，还故意将其轻飘飘地拿起来看她笑话。

“艺心妹妹这是打水回去洗澡啊还是洗衣服啊？”

“这么重的水，怎么不叫哥哥们帮帮忙呢？看把我们妹妹小手都勒红了——你这小手可是真适合用来做些另外的事儿哦”

张艺心紧皱着眉头，伸手想要抢回自己的桶，被流氓们躲了一遭不成，期间不知谁的脏手还趁机捏了一把她的细腰，她便像是猫咪被踩了尾巴似的跳了起来，男人们围着无助的她笑着，一块石头不知道从什么地方就被扔了过来，不偏不倚地打在张艺心斜对面那个满口黄牙的男人脑门儿上，后者哎呦一声，连忙捂住脑袋。

张艺心本以为今天肯定要被他们取笑个彻彻底底，结果不知是谁打抱不平帮她，还没等仔细思考，就听到熟悉的声音，有点黏糊，还有点结巴。

“不、不准碰她”

吴世勋好像一直远远的跟着张艺心，看到她被欺负了也没多想，捡起石头就扔了过来，此刻他站在众人的对面数米处，手里还拿着一块更大的石头，他们本来想趁机奚落一下张艺心居然寂寞难耐到去勾引一个傻子，但瞧到吴世勋手里的大家伙，转念一想傻子的思维本就猜不透，看他认真的表情，说不定等下惹急了还真的能将剩下的石头给扔过来，到时候可就不是肿起一个包这么简单的事情了，脑袋都非得开花不可，他们你看我我看你了一会儿，水桶往地上一扔，撒丫子跑了。

张艺心才真的欲哭无泪，被欺负了一圈不说，辛辛苦苦打起来的水也翻到了地上，现在她的脚边全是泥浆，弄脏了新洗的布鞋，吴世勋哒哒哒地跑过来站在张艺心面前，有那么一刻他们之间弥漫着一种尴尬，面面相觑着，也不知小傻子到底是怎么想的，在裤子包里摸索了半天，掏出了一朵花瓣已经打卷儿了的野花递给张艺心，是他刚才采的，慌着给张艺心解围才急匆匆地揉进了口袋里，现在已经焉儿了。

张艺心将花接过来，吴世勋傻笑了一下，弯腰捡起倒在地上的水桶重新去打水，动作利索两三下就弄好了，提起来便朝张艺心家门口走，而张艺心呢，就像个和他谈恋爱的黄花大闺女，捧着花跟在吴世勋后面，保持着暧昧的距离，她想和吴世勋说句谢谢的，但她又觉得吴世勋并不需要她这样做。

最终她还是按照惯例，留吴世勋下来给他做甜豆花吃，盛了满满一碗，白花花的，端起来直晃悠，又细又嫩，就像她自己的胸脯一样。

“吃吧”

她轻轻地在桌边坐下来，对那天河边发生的事情只字不提，但她忘不了，而且她知道吴世勋也忘不了。

“小勋”

她撑着下巴看着狼吞虎咽的吴世勋，轻轻叫着对方的名字。

“你有没有想过有天你也要娶媳妇儿？”

吴世勋愣了一下，停下了握着勺子将豆花往嘴里送的动作，不知道以一种什么眼神看着张艺心，对于她来说，此刻吴世勋看上去丝毫不像个小傻子，因为她从对方的眼神中看出了一些惊慌，还有些伤感，这不是个傻子该有的情绪。

吴世勋摇了摇头，张艺心没了下文，就这么守着他吃完了一整碗，收拾碗的时候蓦地被逮住了纤细的手腕，滚烫的手心让她浑身一颤，那种浑身叫嚣渴望吴世勋的感觉好像又蠢蠢欲动了那么一点。

“娶、娶姐姐..”

“傻瓜——你怎么能娶一个寡妇”

张艺心不知为何鼻头发酸，眼泪儿差点都落了下来，吴世勋见到她一哭，自己情绪也跟着起伏，拉拉扯扯之间两人便结实地亲在了一起，张艺心骨子里的骚浪劲儿被翻起来，借着吴世勋的力便被他搂着屁股放到了桌上，对方手一扫，还没来急的清洗的碗便摔碎在地上，稀里哗啦，她的双腿缠着吴世勋的腰身，用力将对方的小腹往自己身上贴，两人一边嗯嗯呀呀的接吻，一边动手将衣服剥落下来——先是张艺心的外衣，再是她的内衣，半月形的罩杯根本包不完饱满的胸脯，吴世勋一拉内衣边，她的双乳便小兔子似的弹了出来，粉红的乳尖已经聚合挺立在了一起，吴世勋想都没想便低下头含住，又舔又吸，双手揉捏着，吃个没完。

张艺心浑身冒着热气，抬起一只手搁着裤子去摸吴世勋硬起来的性器，恨不得现在就把它给放到自己流着水的小穴里去，她往后仰躺在桌上，吴世勋就顺势蹲了下来，掰开张艺心的双腿，已经被濡湿的内裤就大剌剌展现在眼前，他闭上眼睛凑了上去，先是用鼻尖隔着内裤拱了拱里面流水的花穴，感觉到暖烘烘的湿意，后来张艺心自己倒将内裤褪了下来，粉红的娇穴就像河边还未开放的菡萏，上面有几根稀稀疏疏的毛发，昭示着她是个成熟的、等待被人享用的女人。

花唇湿答答亮晶晶的，淫水从身体深处流出来，吴世勋张开嘴去含住她的阴唇吮吸，手指被张艺心拽着，缓缓地插进了下面的口里，才不过进去的两个指节，就觉得紧的人头皮发麻，小寡妇的处女膜挡住了他急于求成的探索，他由对方带着节奏使用手指先行抽插起来，花穴咕叽咕叽地流水，上面的花唇也被吸的发红发肿，只要他一舔藏在花瓣里的小豆子，张艺心就全身颤抖起来，骚水不停地涌出身体，呻吟声听的人全身瘙痒难耐。

吴世勋鼻子呼出的热气喷洒在张艺心的胯间，她又热又羞，再加上后者还不停地舔舐她身体最敏感的地方，不了一会儿她便尖叫着潮吹了出来，清澈的蜜液洒在桌上，剩下沾在阴唇上的都被吴世勋吸进了腹中，他抬起头来舔了舔嘴角，说还想吃豆花。

吴世勋想知道豆花和姐姐的胸脯比起来，到底谁更甜。

他从锅里盛来一些吃剩下的豆花，已经凉掉了，就着碗倒在了张艺心的胸脯间，凉地她卷起了双腿轻呼一声，她的胸肉很滑，豆花也很滑，倒上去不听话的沿着胸部美好的曲线滑到乳沟之间，吴世勋沿着滑过的痕迹挨着挨着舔过去，吸溜一声将被张艺心体温温热的豆花吸进嘴里，后来或许是觉得这种缱绻磨人心智，还是急不可耐的伸出自己的大手捂住小丘似的乳肉吮吸揉捏，就像是没吃过奶的小孩子，非要从张艺心身上尝出点奶味不可。

“小勋...小勋、操我——”

张艺心被折腾的哪里都酥软，可还没有进入正题，她握着吴世勋的性器撸动了几下便急不可耐的催着对方放进自己的身体里来，可她从未经历过人事，吴世勋胯间的家伙又不是一般人能比得了的尺寸，他硬生生挤进了张艺心的身体，剧烈的动作撕破小寡妇的处女膜，打破了最后一层防线，瞬间将张艺心疼出了眼泪，理智恢复了一半，在吴世勋前几十下不管不顾的抽插中她只能被动的接受，找不到任何欢爱的乐趣。

吴世勋当然不知道张艺心为何前一秒还在命令自己操她，后一秒便泪水涟涟的哭了起来，笨手笨脚的用手去抹眼泪，但事实证明他真是个大老粗，抹来抹去，张艺心的巴掌脸上倒全都沾上了泪痕。

他觉得奇怪极了——姐姐为什么哭呢？姐姐为什么又要望着我发笑呢？

后来张艺心终于慢慢地适应了吴世勋动作的节奏，身体逐渐软了下来，摇晃着腰肢接受他的进攻，双腿将他的身体缠得紧紧的，下面的水一汪接着一汪，被男人快速的抽插打成白色的水沫，听着吴世勋诸如“姐姐夹的我鸡巴快断了”之类看似实诚实则混账的昏话，浑身上下都颤抖起来，下面却夹的更紧，嘤嘤呀呀地浪叫着，哭着叫吴世勋操死她。

他将张艺心的双脚提起来，小寡妇美好的花唇就展露在面前，被摧残磨蹭到有些充血红肿，而吴世勋只觉得姐姐是世界上最柔软最香甜的人，就连出汗、连花穴里流淌出来的淫水都是甜蜜的。

吴世勋最后被夹的头皮发麻，闷哼着射了张艺心满满一肚子，还不死心意犹未尽地朝里捅了两下，拔出来的时候浊液沿着盛开的花穴往外流，还有些第一次欢爱的血丝，约莫等了两分钟，张艺心稍稍能喘上气儿，还未来得及说话便又被翻了个面插了进去，里里外外，被吴世勋吃得一根骨都都不剩。

后来听说骄莲村最俏的小寡妇改嫁了，有传闻说是吴家小儿子成年了，但没人敢嫁一傻子，老吴没有办法，便出钱将张艺心从她爸手上又买了过来，反正一个傻子一个寡妇，就当作双方都积德了，没大操大办，但好在张艺心为人温婉贤惠，嫁进吴家倒也能帮上几手忙。

你问吴世勋是怎么说动二老的？他抱着他的大胖儿子乐呵着呢，没空理你，你自己想呗。

The end.


End file.
